Sea and Sky V: Oracle Interlude VI
by kerithwyn
Summary: Babs finds out. M/M slash implication.


Sea and Sky VI: Oracle Interlude 1 

by 'rith (Kerithwyn Jade, kerithwyn@yahoo.com) 

Archive: Ask first, please. Warnings: M/M slash implication. If this concept disturbs you, read no further. Fandom: Modern comicsverse. What, you didn't think Babs would show up? Sixth in the "Sea and Sky" series, the previous parts of which can be found at http://www.geocities.com/kerithwyn/. Disclaimer: All characters property of DC Comics. What I have done with them is mine. 

  
  
The disembodied voice from the computer monitor was the first sign that they were no longer alone. "So when were you gonna tell me about him, Former Teen Wonder?" 

Dick Grayson's head snapped up to see Barbara Gordon-formerly Batgirl, now Oracle to the superhero community-grinning at him from the screen. 

And the *way* she was grinning, that too-gleeful smirk, made him fear the worst. 

He and Garth had been out running, just getting some exercise, and naturally...one look at each other, sweaty and panting, and they had barely been able to get up the stairs and into Dick's apartment before they were on each other, clothes flying everywhere and tumbling into bed with no thought but for the feel and taste of their bodies' entwining. 

Forgetting, completely, the always-open computer connection that Nightwing maintained with Oracle. And the video camera therein. 

Already blushing furiously, Dick demanded, "How much did you *see?!*" 

She answered with a slow smile. "Enough, Bat-boy." 

"Oh, God." Dick covered his face with his hands while Babs' voice rung out merrily. 

"It's certainly good to see you're getting enough exercise...." 

Garth chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom, still dripping from the shower and only a towel around his waist. "Oh! Hello, Barbara." 

"Good to...*see* you, Garth," Babs returned, openly eyeing the broadness of the Atlantean's chest. 

Dick's embarrassed groan only broadened Oracle's smile. "Taking care of him?" 

"As well as he lets me." Garth looked down at his lover's head and shook his own, amused. 

She laughed, delighted. "How true! He *is* stubborn." 

"Ah, not so difficult. I have ways." 

"I just *bet* you do." 

A strangled tone emerged from behind sheltering hands. "Are you two *done* yet?!" 

In unison they answered him: "Never." "Not a chance." 

Dick got up, conspicuously avoiding Barbara's eyes, and fled the room. 

Tempest and Oracle smiled at each other in perfect accord. 

Garth touched the monitor's screen as he would have her face. "How are you, with this?" 

"I'm all right. Just...surprised, that's all. But if he's...if you guys are happy...." 

"Barbara, I never would have-" 

Whatever Garth might have said next went forever unheard. "*No.* It's okay, Garth. Really." She smiled, and he saw the truth in it. "Just...love him, okay?" 

"I-Yes." 

Something in his face made her wonder, but before she could pursue it another thought struck her. "My God-does Bruce know?" 

Tempest frowned. "I'm not certain. Dick hasn't said anything about him. But all things considered...I cannot imagine that he does *not* know." 

"He hasn't said anything to me, either way. Surprise, surprise. I wonder..." Barbara's voice trailed off. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Never mind. Either it doesn't matter to him, or it matters dreadfully, and you'll never know which until Bruce thinks it's time to tell you." She made a frustrated face. "Worse than a brick wall. But to heck with him, anyway." Oracle leaned forward conspiratorially. "When did you guys, uh, get together?" 

"Not long ago, as you probably guessed. It was...a sudden thing. For him, anyway." 

A noise sounded to Barbara's left, and she glanced off-screen. "Oh, damn-I have to take this call. Tell Dick I'll talk to him, soon. And that I'm glad for him." 

"I will." He nodded at the camera, positioned as it was-"And no peeking. He might die of the shock." 

"But you wouldn't? Oo." 

"Barbara!" 

Oracle waved her hand in surrender. "All right, all right. No peeking." But she was still smiling as the screen went dark. 


End file.
